


home is where the heart is

by iceyspicey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Pining Lance (Voltron), Poetic, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), good god i want something like they have, i am constantly crying over them, i promise theres no angst, i think its kinda poetic ??????, klance stans rise up, this is pure i swear ok, this is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceyspicey/pseuds/iceyspicey
Summary: “What am I to you?”It’s an unexpected question, one that makes Lance’s eyes widen and forces him to think. He places his hand in a loose fist in front of his mouth, deep in thought, his mind racing as he attempts to come up with a proper response. Words and ideas rush up to him and scurry away just as fast, none of them quite fitting the boy in front of him.His mouth runs dry and he feels his breathing become shallower as it comes to him.“Well?” Keith prompts, expecting eyes watching him. “Spit it out!”Lance doesn’t know if he can.orKeith asks a question. Lance answers.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> hello to my klance stans, how we feeling today in 2020 using fanfics to cope after the horror that was s8  
> second klance fic !! this one's much shorter but sweet and i'm pretty happy with it !!  
> thank you again to my lovely beta for editing my work !! you know who you are ;)  
> please don't hesitate to leave critique in the comments !! i really appreciate it, it helps me grow !!

“What am I to you?” 

It’s an unexpected question, one that makes Lance’s eyes widen and forces him to think. He places his hand in a loose fist in front of his mouth, deep in thought, his mind racing as he attempts to come up with a proper response. Words and ideas rush up to him and scurry away just as fast, none of them quite fitting the boy in front of him.

His mouth runs dry and he feels his breathing become shallower as it comes to him.

“Well?” Keith prompts, expecting eyes watching him. “Spit it out!”

Lance doesn’t know if he can. “I…”

The raven haired boy scoffs and looks at the ground. “If you aren’t going to say anything, I’m gonna just leave,” he mutters, beginning to turn away.

“W-wait!” He takes a step towards the other, desperate for Keith to stay, to listen. “You’re…”

How can he even begin to phrase this?

He doesn’t know.

Lance takes a deep breath. “You’re my home. Where I feel safest, the place I know will always be waiting for me with open arms. You’re like a star in space; shining when everything around me is dark and cold. You’re a blinking light in the sky, a pinprick in the universe that coaxes me into being better. You’re the one that shows me the way, leading me towards the best option. You reassure me when I need it most; telling me that I’m meant to be on the team, that I’m here for a reason. You get pretty soft around me, mullet.

“Yet at the same time, you’re a harsh fire.” He snickers at that. “Ironic, huh? Your original lion’s element and you were so perfect together. Two peas in a pod. You’re hot like a flame, coming all too close and threatening to burn me every second. You’re a flaming ball of gas that could kill me at any moment, but I’m foolishly sitting here, looking up and following you. So, I guess I’m kinda like a moth drawn to a flame, huh? Wanting so desperately to go to something that will undoubtedly leave me blind and confused. I know the fire might hurt me, and yet, I keep coming back to it; to you. You’re violent, sharp and unnerved. Always ready to fight for what you believe in; stubborn to say the least. But you’re perfect, Keith.”

Lance pauses for a second.

“At least, to me you are.”

He finally looks back at Keith, whose face is flushed a pretty cherry colour as he avoids eye contact; violet eyes flitting around the room looking anywhere but his blue ones.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” he teases in an attempt to break the tension.

“You can’t just say stuff like that,” Keith manages to get out, ducking his head. He continues to avoid eye contact.

Lance shrugs. “You were the one who asked. I simply answered, mullet.”

“It’s not a mullet.”

“You can’t fool me.”

Keith fondly rolls his eyes at his words. “Whatever, Lance.” He moves towards him, the soft sound of footsteps following.

Lance is pulled into an embrace, and it seems perfect with how easy it feels to wrap his arms around Keith and squeeze tighter.

It feels right.

It feels safe.

It feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! if you enjoyed, please leave a comment or a kudos !! i love you all and i hope you have a wonderful day/night <3


End file.
